


Fourth Time's A Charm

by grangered



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: "The first time it happens, it’s completely by accident. Well, as accidental as sex with your childhood best friend can get when both of you aren’t inebriated."Or, Archie and Betty start a friends with benefit sort of thing and if you'd ask Betty how it all started, she'd blame Michael Bublé.





	

 

The first time it happens, it’s completely by accident. Well, as accidental as sex with your childhood best friend can get when both of you aren’t inebriated. Betty is in bed, her childhood bed in her childhood room that’s still pink and frilly with the curtains her mother picked out for her draped across the windows. She’s about to sleep when her phone screen lights up and at first she thinks it might be Ronnie before she realises her and Cheryl are probably on their flight from London at this very instant so she thinks it might be Jughead but he _never_ texts anybody so she comes to the conclusion that it’s probably Archie. She thinks of ignoring it because she’s so tired and her mother just lectured her on how to behave when Polly arrives tomorrow with her fiancé but she feels bad.

_[Archie, 00:12]: u awake?_

Betty can’t believe that at twenty-six, Archie Andrews still insists on using slang. _It’s so annoying, Betts, I swear to God I’m never texting him again,_ Ronnie had once said over lunch at this brilliant café that Betty only goes to when Ronnie is in New York. It’s sort of their place.

_[Betty, 00:13]: nope. this is me texting in my dream state_

_[Archie,00:13]: haha ur so funny_

_[Archie, 00:14]: im comin over_

That’s all the warning she gets before she hears scuffles below her window and then Archie is looking at her from the other side. He still looks the same as he did when they were sixteen except he’s taller and his jaw is sharper. He grins at her and she smiles, getting out of bed and prying the window open. He tumbles in, rather ungraciously and Betty can’t remember the last time he snuck into her room. They used to do it when they were kids, like actual kids with teeth missing and scabs on their knees but once they hit thirteen, they sort of just stopped. It was probably puberty or something.

“Hi to you too, Archie,” Betty says when he’s standing up straight. He’s in his pyjamas so Betty doesn’t feel too underdressed although she’s fairly sure her hair looks like a nest but it’s not like Archie’s is any better so she settles with quickly running a hand through it.

“I can’t sleep,” Archie states and Betty rolls her eyes.

“Well I can,” Betty says and Archie snorts.

“Betts, my _dad_ is getting married tomorrow. I need to talk to someone,” he says but he doesn’t sound upset or angry, so Betty is relieved. She sighs, but he’s smiling at her and Betty has always had a soft spot for that smile so she nods and he flops onto her bed and she follows.

“It’s weird; I always thought I’d come back home to see one of us getting married,” Betty says and Archie laughs.

“Me too. But Layla makes my dad happy you know? I haven’t seen him this content in so long.”

That was true. Ever since Archie’s mom had died, Fred had been a shell of the man he used to be. Even ten year old Betty could tell that something was wrong, and she was only a kid. She first met Layla last Christmas, and the smile on Fred’s face was one she had only seen when he was around Mary.

“She’s really great,” Betty says and Archie nods.

“She really is,” he agrees and Betty knocks her knees against his, shooting him a smile.

“She’s not going to replace Mary, Arch. You know that right?” Betty asks because she knows Archie and she knows how hard he tries to make sure his dad is happy. Archie nods, but his jaw is clenched. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Archie shakes his head. “I’m being dumb, Betty. Ignore it.”

“Archie, you’re not being dumb. You know you can talk to me. We’re best friends,” Betty tells him and he looks at her and his eyes are _so_ sad.

“I don’t want mom to think we’re forgetting about her, or trying to replace her or something,” Archie murmurs after a pregnant pause. “I know Layla doesn’t intend to do that, and I know dad wouldn’t either but I always wonder what mom would say if she saw this happening.”

Betty looks at him carefully, before grabbing his hand. “Archie, your mom was the nicest person I’ve ever met. I know she’d want your dad and you to be happy. Your dad moving on doesn’t mean he’s going to replace Mary.”

She knows that this isn’t her best _motivational-make-Archie-feel-better speech_ but Archie and her rarely talk about his mother and Betty’s treading on new territory here so she thinks this is her safest bet. It seems to work though, because Archie nods and smiles, wiping at his eyes before turning to her.

“You’re the best Betts, has anyone ever told you that?” he asks and Betty grins.

“It’s been _mentioned_ a couple of times,” Betty says, and Archie nudges her shoulder, laughing.

“You know, I still don’t know how to dance. And I’m the best man, so I’m gonna have to tomorrow,” Archie states after a couple of seconds, eyes bright.

“Leave it to Archibald Andrews to leave this to last minute,” Betty sighs before standing up. “C’mon then Arch, dance doesn’t teach itself.”  


“Don’t call me Archibald, _Elizabeth_ ,” Archie says as he stands up too. He adjusts his t-shirt before moving to stand in front of Betty. Betty shuffles through her music until  Michael Bublé starts singing about marimbas and swaying.  Her head reaches his chin and Betty has to look up to him when she speaks.

“Now take my waist, and hold out your other arm,” she instructs and he follows, doing exactly as she says. His hands are big and warm on her waist, which is something Betty had never noticed until now, oddly enough. She helps him with his footing and before she knows it, they’re moving around the room gracefully although Betty has to remind him to not make too much noise. If her mother wakes up and finds him here, she would probably have a fit. Archie dips her and Betty laughs, and when he pulls her up, they’re chest to chest.

Betty clears her throat, about to move away except Archie’s hands on her waist tighten.

“I think you’re set for tomorrow, Arch,” Betty says and hopes he lets go because this becoming too much. She hasn’t had feelings for him in years but she can feel the heat from his hands spread all the way down her body and it’s doing _things_.

“All thanks to you, Betts,” he says quietly and she clears her throat again.

“It was nothing,” she says and his grip tightens ever so slightly and Betty can feel a flush creeping up her neck. “I should get some sleep.”

Archie doesn’t movie but then again, neither does she and if you asked her later about who initiated it, she wouldn’t be able to tell you but suddenly, they’re kissing. It’s hot and rushed and she pulls on his t-shirt until they’re chest to chest and she tugs on his hair and he makes this noise and that’s what snaps the both of them out of the trance they were in. She’s panting when she pulls away and Archie’s mouth is red and shiny and Betty doesn’t really know what to say and by the looks of it, neither does he. Michael Bublé is still singing in the background.

“I should get some sleep,” she repeats and Archie nods. His chest is heaving too.

“Yeah, uh. Me too. Big day tomorrow and all. Thanks for the dance lessons, Betts,” Archie says. There’s a pregnant pause and suddenly Archie moves forward at the same time as Betty and then it’s a race of who can take of the other’s shirt the fastest. Once they’re both topless, save for Betty’s bra which is old and worn but she really does not care at this point, they’re on each other again. She’s gripping his shoulders and he’s lifting her up, hands tight on her hips.

“We really shouldn’t,” Betty says between kisses and Archie hums.

“Oh yeah. This is a bad idea,” he agrees and then they’re kissing some more. She pulls him as close as humanly possible and she lets out a noise, apparently very loudly, because Archie is shushing her.

“If your mom wakes up and finds us like this, she’ll _castrate_ me. You _gotta_ be quiet Betts,” he says but she’s already dragging him back into a kiss. They don’t talk for a long while after that.

***

When Betty wakes up she can tell there’s only a couple of minutes until sunrise. She glances to her left and Archie is asleep, hair messy. There’s a mark on his collarbone and Betty flushes at the memory. She grabs her phone, replying to Ronnie’s very enthusiastic text of _me and cher finally made it!!! brunch tomorrow please, B??_ and Betty shoots her a message, agreeing to meet up and Pop’s at one. She glances back at Archie and gently shakes him awake.

“Archie, you have to wake up,” Betty whispers and Archie grumbles. She shoves at his shoulder until he starts awake, sitting up. His eyes are wide open and he looks confused for a second before he realises where he is. He looks to his right and when he sees Betty, he actually blushes. Betty is caught between making fun of him or kissing him again. “Mom will be up soon. Like you said, she’ll probably have an aneurysm if she finds you here.”

“Kicking me out after sex. I would’ve never imagine you being that person, Betts,” Archie jokes although they both sort of go stiff at the mention of what they did. He gets out of bed, reaching for his sweatpants and shirt and Betty follows.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” she says abruptly and Archie’s head snaps in her direction.

“Me neither,” Archie agrees.

“So we can be mature about this,” Betty says and Archie nods. “Just two friends, um, _helping_ each other out.”

Once the words leave her mouth, they both burst into laughter. Archie shushes her, but his shoulders are shaking too and his ears a pink at the tips.

“I’ll see you at the wedding then?” Archie asks once they’ve calmed down and Betty nods.

“Better show everyone there your moves, Andrews,” Betty says and Archie smiles at her before he’s out her window and into his room. Betty falls back into bed, opting for a couple more hours of sleep.

***

Ronnie hugs Betty for almost five minutes when she walks into Pop’s. Betty hugs back; it’s been almost seven months since they’ve seen each other, which is way too long. When she pulls back, she feels something warm flutter in her chest. Ronnie’s skin is glowing almost and she’s giving Betty a big smile.

“Betty Cooper, in the flesh. God, I’ve missed you,” Ronnie says as they sit at their usual booth. “I’ve already ordered for the both of us.”

“I’ve missed you too, Ronnie. Seven months is way too long. How was London? How’s Cheryl?” Betty asks and Ronnie grins. Her and Cheryl have been dating for almost half a year now, and when Betty first found out, while she was sort of surprised although she can’t say she never saw it coming. “I thought she’d be here too.”

“She wanted to go see Jason’s grave before the wedding,” Ronnie explains before taking a sip of her chocolate shake and Betty nods. It’s been almost ten years since he passed but Betty knows it’s something Cheryl still struggles with.

“How have you been, B?” Ronnie questions and Betty doesn’t really know how to answer. She’s been fine for the most part, if she’s being honest. Work is great; how could it not be since she works at The New York Times? And her personal life is alright too save for the fact that she doesn’t really date and she just slept with her best friend, but they seem to be on good terms after that so there’s nothing to really complain about. She says as much to Ronnie, sans the whole sleeping with Archie thing and Ronnie chuckles.

“Whoever doesn’t want to date you is missing out. And trust me, I would know,” she says and Betty smiles at her. Her and Veronica had dated the summer before college and it was probably the best summer of her life but they had decided a week before they were due to leave that long distance would be difficult and stuck to being best friends, and honestly, Betty had no regrets. Ronnie was her rock, her constant source of support and advice and Betty couldn’t imagine life without her. Ronnie is telling her about one of her forensic cases when Betty sort of blurts out that she slept with Archie. Again, she doesn’t really know how or why she says it but Ronnie’s mouth is hanging open, burger poised in one hand.

“I knew it!” Ronnie exclaims, a handful of seconds later. “You were so on edge all this time. I _knew_ you weren’t telling me something!”

“Ronnie, _shhh_! The entire place is going to know if you keep talking so loudly,” Betty says and Ronnie lets out a little whoop.

“This was _bound_ to happen. I mean years of pent up frustration and mutual pining, it’s like a bomb waiting to go off,” Ronnie continues and Betty chooses to ignore the _mutual pining_ thing. “You have to tell me everything!”

“V, please. It’s nothing you don’t know,” Betty says because Archie and her dated almost an entire year. Veronica laughs, eyes crinkling and Betty starts laughing too and then they’re both uncontrollable, tears streaming down their faces and ears bright red. Betty is pretty sure they’re getting a couple of odd stares.

“Gosh, we’re like the real-life version of _Gossip Girl_ characters,” Ronnie says once they’ve stopped laughing and Betty grins. “I mean, it’s just you and Cheryl who haven’t dated. Archie’s dated Cheryl who’s dated Jug who’s dated you who’s dated me and I’ve dated Archie and I once kissed Jug and now I’m dating Cheryl and you’ve dated Jug and me and you banged Archie and I’m also pretty sure Archie and Jug have had something, at some point in time. And let’s not even bring in Reggie because that’s a whole other story.”

“We’re something, alright,” Betty agrees before sipping her malt shake.

“You think Archie’s gotten bigger since we dated?” Ronnie asks and Betty chokes on her drink.

“Veronica!” Betty exclaims, hoping to God no one is eavesdropping on their conversation.

“It’s been ten years, B. It’s a valid question,” Ronnie defends and she’s grinning so big and Betty has missed this _so_ much. Life in New York is hectic and with Archie in California, Jughead writing his novel somewhere in Germany and Ronnie all the way in England, it gets tough keeping in touch all the time. But they all manage to squeeze in time for skype calls and phone conversations and Jughead always sends her picture of pretty libraries. They make it work.

“How’s London?” Betty asks, changing the topic and Ronnie starts telling her this story about how she bumped into Anna Wintour at a Sainsbury’s in Putney. By the time they’re done, they have three hours to get ready for the wedding, and Ronnie offers to drop Betty home since Betty opted to take the bus to Pop’s.

“Okay, so show me, using your hands, how big is it now?” Ronnie asks and she starts the car.

“Oh my _God_ , Veronica. Just drive!”

***

The second time it happens, they’re both slightly tipsy. Slightly, being the key word. She’s in California, following a lead about some oil tycoon who’s been laundering money which is kind of boring if she’s being honest but at least she gets to meet up with Archie. It’s been four months since the wedding and things have been fine between them, although Betty tends to overthink so right now, as she sits in a taxi that’s taking her to Archie’s apartment, she wonders if he’s just been pretending that everything is okay.

“Betty!” Archie exclaims, when he opens the door and finds here standing there, before pulling her into a hug. Okay, good. That’s normal.

“Arch, how are you?” she asks as she pulls away and he grins.

“I’m good. Work’s a bust but at least it’s a Saturday right?” he says and he’s so _gee golly_ about everything, even after all these years. He helps her with her bag although it’s fairly small since she’s leaving on Monday. “I made dinner. Pasta.”

“Nice,” Betty says as the scent wafts through the apartment. “Didn’t know you could cook, Archie.”

“Oh, come on, Betts. No way could I have survived this long if I couldn’t cook,” he says and Betty snorts.

The table’s all set and Betty tries her best to not shovel her food into her mouth but she hasn’t eaten since last night and Archie is a surprisingly good cook. They’re quiet while they eat but it’s a comfortable silence; one they’ve had since they were five and Betty would be drawing something while Archie coloured. When they’re done, Betty helps Archie clear the table up but Archie insists that they leave the dishes for later.

“I know you’re tired but I thought we could get drinks with a couple of my friends from work,” Archie says as Betty drops the cloth she used to wipe the table into the sink. Betty shrugs.

“I don’t mind; just give me a few minutes to change,” she confirms and Archie nods. He points her to the bathroom and she revels in washing the greasy plane feeling off her face and hands. She doesn’t have time to shower so this will suffice for now. She’s done soon enough and by the time she comes out, Archie has changed into a button down and dark jeans which is so much better than how he used to dress and that’s saying something since Betty is pretty sure he wore his _letterman_ jacket to Jason’s funeral and paired it up with a tie that wasn’t even black.

“Ready?” he asks and she nods, slipping on her coat. He opts for a cab since it’s drizzling and Archie, for some bizarre reason, has always hated walking in the rain.

By the time they get there, the bar is packed and Archie gets hugged by at least fifteen different people before he introduces them to Betty and then _she_ gets hugged by fifteen different people and her skin is flushed by the time they pull away. She guesses hugging is a thing in California.

“You’re different,” Archie states just as she takes the first sip of her second old fashioned. Archie is still nursing his first beer.

“It’s called growing old,” Betty says as she places the glass on the table. Archie’s friends are all lovely and kind and exactly like how she imagined them to be and most of them are currently in a conga line dancing to an old ABBA song.

“No, I don’t mean like that,” Archie says, slightly exasperated. “You’re more reserved now.”

Betty stops, choosing to take another sip of her drink before answering. He’s not wrong, she knows. After Jason’s death and Polly’s baby and everything else that seemed to come out nowhere once she turned sixteen, something changed. Maybe she got tired of pretending that everything was okay or maybe, the weight of what had actually happened had finally settled in her bones but Betty changed. She became quieter, less inconspicuous because suddenly everyone’s eyes were on their family and she was thrown into the spotlight. When she left Riverdale, she left all of that behind. It’s just easier that way.

“Yes well,” she pauses, unsure of what to say. “People change, Archie.”

And God, isn’t that a cliché.

Archie snorts, taking a gulp of his beer. “You can say that again.”

Then, “your mother called me.”

“What?” Betty says because she’s not sure she heard right.

“Your mother, she called me. She asked me about you,” he repeats and Betty looks at him now. He doesn’t look judgemental or annoyed; just curious.

“I don’t talk to them very often,” she explains and he nods.

“How long has it been?” he asks and she shrugs.

“I’ve called them twice since the wedding,” she says and she might be wrong, but Archie’s cheeks go slightly red at the mention of the wedding.

“Oh,” is all he says in response.

“They’re not good people, Archie. They’re cold and manipulative, and they-“

“Betty, you don’t have to explain it to me. I get it,” he interrupts and he squeezes her hand. “It’s okay.”

She slumps in her seat, and sends him a weak smile before downing her drink. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while after that before Archie clears his throat.

“You wanna leave?” he asks and she nods.

He doesn’t call for a taxi, and they walk in the rain. By the time they get back, Archie’s hair is plastered to his forehead and Betty’s sweater sticks to her uncomfortably. When Archie locks the front door and turns back around, they sort of just stare at each other. The air around them is charged with something and Betty knows perfectly well who makes the first move, this time because she’s talking towards him.

She gets on her tip-toes and kisses him and at first he’s still and for a second Betty feels like she’s made a huge mistake. Maybe the wedding was a one time thing. But then, his hands cradle her head and he’s sighing.

They make their way to the bedroom, albeit awkwardly. He stops to push her against the wall and then he grips her legs and she jumps but he doesn’t catch her so they almost fall. That doesn’t deter them though, because she pulls him in by the collar and they try again and this time it’s a success. She grips his hair and he moves his hips slightly and then she’s unbuttoning his shirt and trying to wriggle out of her damp sweater all at once.

“So this is becoming a thing then,” he says when she pulls away to take of her sweater.

“I guess it is,” she returns and he snorts before pulling her back in and this time the kiss is hot and frantic and Betty’s skin is flushed. He kisses down her throat and chest and goes further below and then, Betty is forgetting all her words.

***

The fourth time it happens, there’s no excuse. Betty has just come to accept that she sleeps with her childhood best friend whenever they’re in the same vicinity. The third time was over Easter break when Betty’s mother had begged her to come back for the weekend and Betty had reluctantly agreed but this time, she had snuck into Archie’s room.

She’s currently at a Chanel shop somewhere in Manhattan with Ronnie who needs to find a dress for some charity gala that Cheryl is making her go to.

“I really wish you’d come with,” Ronnie says and Betty zips up a black dress that makes her look like a Vogue model.

“I would but-“

“I know, I know,” Ronnie interrupts. “Archie’s visiting and you both need to do your best friend _bonding_.”

Betty realises that she’s most like her teenage self around Veronica. Maybe it’s because Ronnie reminds her of all the nice things about Riverdale and high school or it’s just because of the knowing glint in her eyes, but Betty blushes at her words and Ronnie smirks at her through the mirror.

“Shut up,” Betty replies although there’s no bite in her words.

“I’m just saying,” the dark haired girl responds, still grinning. “Hey, B?”

“Yeah?” Betty asks. Ronnie’s voice is suddenly serious.

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” Ronnie says, turning around to face Betty.

“I won’t,” Betty states, trying to sound confident but if anyone can see through her lies, it’s Veronica Lodge. Somewhere between time number two and time number three, Betty’s feelings for Archie started veering from purely platonic to not so platonic. Betty blames it mostly for how Archie looks when he wakes up which is a disgustingly cheesy thing to admit for a journalist whose last article was on TIME’s list of top articles of the year. But Archie is all curled hair and soft smiles in the morning, and his voice is rumbly and Betty is only _so_ strong.

“You can’t lie to me, Elizabeth Cooper,” Ronnie says and Betty slouches.

“Fine. God, it’s like I’m sixteen again except I’m less optimistic about life and I need around a week’s worth of sleep,” Betty admits and Ronnie looks sympathetic.

“Twenty-seven is hard,” she agrees and Betty snorts.

“Ronnie, you’ve been in a stable relationship for over a year and you’re attending a gala in a l _imousine_. You don’t have to try to relate to me,” Betty says and Ronnie nudges her.

“Hey!” Ronnie exclaims. “I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“You are; you’re probably the best friend I’ve ever had,” Betty admits and Ronnie nudges her shoulder.

“You’re pretty fantastic too,” she says and Betty snorts.

“We’re old. We’re so old that we’re getting emotional at a Chanel store in Manhattan,” Betty says and Ronnie laughs. They sit on one of the fancy couches in the dressing room and Ronnie pours both of them champagne.

“You should tell him,” Ronnie states like it’s the most obvious thing to do and Betty looks at her incredulously.

“Yeah, because that worked out so well the first time,” Betty says, sarcastically and Ronnie groans.

“Betts, that was _eleven_ years ago. Things have changed,” Ronnie replies before taking a sip. “Trust me.”

“I don’t know, Ronnie. I don’t want to jeopardise our friendship. It was so tense after the first time I did it,” Betty reminds her and Veronica hums.

“Like I’ve said, B. Things have changed. Trust me,” Veronica repeats. Betty contemplates her words and is about to respond but Veronica beats her to it. “I won’t force you. But I think you should give it a try.”

“I’ll take it into consideration,” Betty says and Veronica claps her hands.

“That’s all I ask for. Now come on, I need to look like Blair Waldorf in less than three hours and I still don’t have a dress.”

***

“You’re late,” Betty says as she opens the door and Archie has the decency to look sheepish. He was meant to arrive a half hour ago.

“New York traffic is really crazy,” Archie states. “But I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, Arch. Ronnie was here until like an hour ago getting ready for a gala so I was helping her with that,” Betty replies.

“We’re getting brunch with her and Cheryl tomorrow right?” Archie asks and Betty sees him flinch at the word brunch.

“Yeap,” she says, popping the p before ushering him inside.

“I bought dessert, by the way,” Archie says, pulling out a pink cardboard box from a paper bag. It’s got a fancy scrawl that Betty can’t read without her glasses but Archie opens the box and there’s at least _fifty_ multi-coloured macarons in them and Betty raises an eyebrow.

“Did you buy out the shop?” she questions, half-serious half-joking and Archie’s ears go red.

“I’ve never had them before so I went sort of overboard,” he explains and Betty snorts.

“I ordered pizza. I was meant to cook but Ronnie was having trouble with her hair and Cheryl kept calling so it was a busy three hours,” Betty says and Archie laughs.

“I miss them. Cheryl is always so dramatic,” Archie says. “I haven’t seen her since dad’s wedding.”

“She was in town last month while Ronnie was in London for work. I went shoe shopping with her because she said my taste in footwear has not improved in the last ten years,” Betty adds.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Archie jibes and Betty knocks his shoulder with hers.

“This, coming from the boy who wanted to wear velvet pants to senior prom,” Betty reminds him and Archie groans.

“We said we’d never mention that,” Archie says and Betty chuckles.

They’re interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Betty opens it to find a gangly teenager wearing a Dominos cap on backwards. She tips him extra because she’s in a surprisingly good mood and the boy grins at her before skipping back down the corridor.

“Pizza’s here,” Betty announces and she turns around to find Archie staring at her. “Arch?”

He blinks, once, twice, before he clears his throat.

“We should talk,” he says and the air in the room changes. Suddenly, everything is serious and quiet and the tension could probably be cut with a knife.

“Okay,” Betty agrees but it feels like there’s a weight settling in her chest. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t think we should keep,” Archie pauses and Betty knows what he means.

“Having sex?” she suggests. “You can say the words, Archie. That’s what it is.”

“I just don’t think it’s right,” he says.

“That’s fine,” Betty answers easily but she feels sixteen again and _so stupid_.

“I just-“

“You don’t have to explain it to me. We’re still best friends, Archie. It’s fine. It was just two friends helping each other out,” Betty says using the phrase she used over a year ago, the first time it happened. This time, neither of them laugh. “Pizza?”

“That’s it? Pizza? That’s your response?” Archie asks and he sounds angry. Or hurt. Or both.

“You’re the one who wants to end it,” Betty says and suddenly, she’s angry too. “Do you expect me to grovel and beg for you to stay? We’re not sixteen Archie!”

She doesn’t mean to say it but she does and she watches the hurt flash across his features before it transforms into anger.

“No! Jeez, Betty, no. But you won’t let me explain,” he says and Betty places the pizza on the dining table.

“Fine,” she agrees. “Explain.”

“I can’t keep doing this because it’s not fair to-“

“ _It’s not fair to you_. You’ve used that one before, Archie.”

“No!” Archie yells. “It’s not fair to _me._ Because I’m in love with you and I can’t keep doing this and then pretending everything is okay.”

He’s breathing deeply and Betty is pretty sure she’s watching him with her mouth wide open.

“Now would be a really good time for you to say something,” Archie adds and Betty blinks.

“Same,” Betty blurts out and Archie looks at her incredulously. Jesus Christ, she’s a journalist and she just responded with _same._

“I just dramatically admitted my love to you and you reply with _same?”_ Archie asks, although he’s smiling at her softly.

“Shut up, you caught me off guard,” Betty defends. “Also, did you talk to Ronnie?”

“Sort of?” Archie answers. “I didn’t tell her about our thing but like, she just knew something was up with me. And she told me to _just do it, Archiekins_.”

“Oh. I told her about us on the day of your dad’s wedding,” Betty says and Archie’s eyes widen.

“I thought we weren’t telling anyone!”

“Yeah, but it’s _Ronnie_ ,” Betty argues. “She knows everything.”

“Fair enough,” Archie says. “Pizza?”

Betty nods, relieved. They eat and argue over whether Reggie looks better with or without a beard.

“Of course you’d say no beard since you can’t grow one yourself,” Betty says after swallowing a bite of crust and Archie looks mock offended.

“That’s rude, Betts,” Archie says and Betty laughs. And then, Archie joins in and suddenly, they’re both laughing for no apparent reason. It takes them a handful of minutes to calm down and when they do, Betty turns to Archie. His cheeks are red and his hair, as always, sticks up.

“Hey Arch?” she asks and he hums. “I love you too.”

“I figured that much out myself when yelled out _same_ , actually,” Archie quips but pulls her against him.

“I did not yell, Archibald,” Betty returns and Archie squeezes her arm.

“Now’s the bit where we kiss, I think,” Archie suggests and Betty hums. She turns to him and places a hand on his cheek before leaning forward. They kiss for what feels like hours and Betty straddles his lap when Archie pulls away.

“The pizza will get cold,” he says, eyes dark and lips red.

“I’ve always liked cold pizza,” Betty says and Archie’s hands settle on her hips and she kisses him again. She shifts in his lap and Archie groans. Betty slips a hand into his hair and tugs and he slips a hand under her shirt, and she shivers.

“Me too,” Archie agrees in between kisses.

 

 

They eat the pizza for breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this except that i love archiebetty so much; it's such a cliche ship but i love it. i hope this was enjoyable. betty is sort of different to show!betty but that's mostly because i think she'll grow up to be more reserved because of how annoying her parents are (i want them to evaporate) and i just feel like she tends to internalise her feelings a lot and i just want her to be happy. 
> 
> also i really love beronica so i might write a fic about them and i also really love polyamorous archie x betty x ronnie so i also might write about them. tbh all the ships in riverdale are so good (although i'm not too keen on bughead i'm sorry and i hate gr*ndy) so i'm so tempted to write fics for all of them. which i really might do.
> 
> but anyways, i'm rambling. kudos and comments are so, so appreciated. forgive me for the cliche title, i've always been bad with those. 
> 
> p.s. totally unedited so forgive me for the errors


End file.
